


Just Like You Imagined

by Brenda



Series: Barnes & Rogers [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Has A PhD In Sass, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Happy Birthday Old Man, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, So Married, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: Bucky turns to look at him like he's grown three heads.  "Babe, I love you," he starts, "you know that, I even put a ring on it, but you haven't worn a medium in anything since 1943.""I thought snug fits were in these days.""There's snug and then there's indecent, and the way you wear your workout tops is probably illegal in most states," Bucky states, because he really is the worst."How is it the kids put it – I'm feeling very called out right now."Bucky just waggles his eyebrows at Steve's bare chest.  "We could really be indecent, if you wanted to prove a point."Or: Steve celebrates his 100th birthday with his best guy and his best friends.





	Just Like You Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Latest entry ever for Steve's 100th birthday celebration, but at least I wrote something! :D

"You know, I've always envied you that your birthday's in July," Bucky says, slapping a bottle of water in Steve's waiting palm as he drops on the oversized towel next to him. He'd taken the time to scrape his hair off his nape, and the messy bun only serves to emphasize the sharp cut of his cheekbones and the sleepy tilt to blue eyes. As always, just seeing him makes Steve's breath catch in his throat. 

Steve presses against him in thanks, even as he continues watching Wanda and Thor and Rhodey splashing around and enjoying the waves on this mostly deserted stretch of beach, their laughter and chatter mixing with the swell of the surf on the light summer breeze. "We'll go someplace tropical for your birthday next year."

"Provided we're not on a mission somewhere." Bucky drops a quick kiss to Steve's shoulder. "So, how's it feel to be an official cranky old man?" 

"I don't know, how _does_ it feel?" Steve asks, turning his head to press his lips to Bucky's temple, nuzzling sleek skin. "Seeing as how you're older and way crankier, especially before coffee." 

"Them's fightin' words," Bucky replies, pulling back and giving Steve his best wounded look. "Just for that, I'm taking back the gift I got you."

Steve just shakes his head and smiles as he takes a long sip from his bottle. Already, it's promising to be a scorcher of a day, and the cool water feels like heaven along his throat. "I don't think you can take back your dick, Buck."

Bucky snorts, but can't quite keep the smile from flirting around the edges of his highly kissable mouth. "Maybe I got you something else, did you think about that?"

"I would, _if_ I thought you had."

"And this is how the romance dies," Bucky laments, shading his eyes with his free hand as he looks out across the sand and grassy dunes that make up Fort Tilden Beach. "Hey, Sam!" he calls. "The offer to run off with you still open?"

Sam, who's busy building the World's Largest Sandcastle with Clint, glances over at them and grins, gap-toothed and wide and extra-flirtatious. "You just say the word, Barnes, you know I'll take care of you."

"This is gonna make the cookout later awkward," Clint remarks.

"That's just low, leaving me for my best friend," Steve says, with a very mournful (if he says so himself) long-suffering sigh. "And at my own birthday party, too."

"But just think of the awesome revenge affair we could have to retaliate," Natasha comments breezily as she passes by – in a floppy straw hat and the world's tiniest black bikini – on her way to the water.

"I knew I liked you best for a reason!" Steve calls out, and laughs when Nat gives him a thumbs up. 

"You know, if you ever did leave me for Nat, I couldn't even be mad about it," Bucky says.

"Well, who could, but I've already spent too much time training you, so..." Steve kisses Bucky's shoulder again, flicking his tongue out to catch a drop of sweat beading on Bucky's skin. 

"Training _me_ , huh?" Bucky says, tilting his head to allow Steve easier access. "More like the other way around."

"Keep telling yourself that, Barnes," Steve says, with a quick bite to Bucky's nape, and a quick lave to soothe the sting.

Bucky just lets out a pleased hum. "So," he says, nudging at Steve's leg with his foot, "you having a good time?"

"It's perfect," Steve tells him, so in love with Bucky and the entire day he feels drunk with it. He'd never thought he'd live to see 30, and here he is in the future, making a difference and fighting the good fight, with Bucky by his side. He couldn't ask for anything more.

Bucky's eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. "I'm glad," he says, then his grin turns mischievous. "Just wait til you see the fireworks I arranged for your birthday."

Steve groans, and elbows Bucky's side. "I can't believe you're still using that old line."

"I can't believe you're surprised about it." Bucky tilts his face up to the sun, showcasing a proud – and very nibbleable, in Steve's not at all biased opinion – jawline. "But then, they say the memory's the first thing to go."

Steve harrumphs and swallows his water. "So, that explains why you never remember to take out the trash."

"Nah, I'm just lazy," Bucky replies, with a bright grin that exactly matches his day-glo yellow board shorts. "But I make up for it in other ways."

"You know, it's your modesty I love most about you," Steve says, even though he privately agrees. Maybe his life's taken a few weirder turns, but the universe had given him Bucky to share it with, and he'll count that as a win every day of the week.

Bucky gestures at himself, all supple skin and sleek muscles, every inch of him gorgeous and a miracle Steve will never take for granted. "When you got all this, modesty seems like the wrong way to go."

And well, it's not like Bucky doesn't have a point. But still, Steve shakes his head in mock disappointment, even though he lets his gaze linger over Bucky's abs and crotch. "You're alright," he replies, with a shrug. "For a centenarian." 

"I'll show you centenarian," Bucky mutters, his tone thick with intent.

Steve shivers, already anticipating all of the ways Bucky's going to make him beg. "I can't wait." 

Then, because Steve is nothing if not the biggest troll in all of New York, he points his bottle out towards the water and lets out a long, lusty sigh. "But, I mean, if we're talking the pinnacle of perfection, I don't think either of us can compete with that."

"Yeah, okay," Bucky concedes, putting his hand over his heart, and patting it, "you've got a point."

They both watch in reverential silence as Thor – wearing a low-slung, hot-pink mankini that barely covers his junk (not that Steve's complaining about that view, either) – rises from the waves like an Olympian god, and twirls Nat around in his ridiculously sculpted arms. Nat, like the smart person she is, just clings to his broad shoulders all limpet-like and lets out a delighted burst of laughter. They're both so incandescent that the sun seems dim in comparison.

"Is it bad that I can't quite decide who I'm more jealous of?" Bucky asks, hooking his chin over Steve's shoulder, his metal arm a heated weight against Steve's spine.

"Nope." In fact, Steve's pretty sure he'd be out there wiggling between him like a happy puppy if he could summon the energy to move from Bucky's side. Sure, he's stupidly devoted to Bucky, always has been, but he doesn't think anyone would blame him for a tiny bit of shameless ogling. It's not his fault he's got ridiculously beautiful friends.

Sam grins as he gets to his feet, dusting sand off of his swim trunks. "Barton and I are getting soft serve," he says. "You want anything?"

"Two vanilla cones, please," Steve says.

"And, if y'all are planning an orgy, at least wait until we get back," Clint says, grinning as he pushes his sunglasses up his nose.

Bucky cocks his head like he's considering it. "Admit it, you just want to get your hands on Steve's tits."

"Hey, you can't blame him," Sam says, "running around in his too-small shirts and all, showing off the goods."

"He's always been a tease," Bucky agrees.

"I believe it," Clint says, then salutes both of them and takes off after Sam, their flip-flops kicking up sand everywhere.

"I do not wear my shirts a size too small," Steve protests, ignoring the orgy remark because, well, he's all about priorities.

Bucky turns to look at him like he's grown three heads. "Babe, I love you," he starts, "you know that, I even put a ring on it, but you haven't worn a medium in anything since 1943." 

"I thought snug fits were in these days."

"There's snug and then there's indecent, and the way you wear your workout tops is probably illegal in most states," Bucky states, because he really is the worst.

"How is it the kids put it – I'm feeling very called out right now."

Bucky just waggles his eyebrows at Steve's bare chest. "We could really be indecent, if you wanted to prove a point."

"At ease, soldier, the last thing I want is sand up my ass." Although it's hard to remember that, what with the way Bucky's looking at him, like he's mentally peeling Steve out of his shorts and dropping to his knees. Steve shifts, very aware that a certain part of his anatomy is pretty on board with sand in uncomfortable places if it means getting Bucky's mouth on him. "Seriously, Buck, cut it out."

"Spoilsport." But Bucky leans in for a soft kiss, keeping it deliberately light. 

Steve smiles when they part, savoring the slight metallic-smoke taste that's all Bucky on his lips. "Just trying to keep you on your toes. Can't have you getting bored with me."

"You haven't been boring a day in your life, Rogers, and you know it," Bucky says.

Steve's lips curve upwards. "You say the sweetest things."

"Never let it be said I don't know how to treat my fella right on his birthday."

"Your fella, huh?"

Bucky picks up Steve's left hand and kisses the sun-warmed platinum band firmly nestled on his ring finger. "All official and everything," he says. "Which, I guess I should be thanking you for finally making an honest man out of me."

"Pretty sure that's the other way around," Steve replies, and captures Bucky's lips for another long, slow, sweet kiss, savoring Bucky's low growl, and the firmness of Bucky's thigh pressed against his own.

"We should have a wedding," Bucky says, the next time they part.

"We're already married," Steve points out, with a confused frown. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"Dick," Bucky chuckles. "I mean it, we should do it right, have a big wedding and a bigger party after to celebrate."

"Great big parties aren't our thing."

"Does that mean no?" Bucky asks, and he might still be smiling, but Steve can see that Bucky's actually serious about it. So, Steve does him the favor of giving it some thought. 

And, honestly, why shouldn't they have an actual wedding and reception, with all of their friends gathered together? Not that Steve would change a thing about their actual marriage – just the two of them in front of a county clerk, still in uniform and fresh from another fight, both of them sporting a few fading bruises and in desperate need of a shower. Their first kiss as spouses had tasted of blood and gunpowder, and their wedding night had been spent having frantic sex in the cockpit of their quinjet while on route to another hotspot.

No, Steve wouldn't change a thing about that day, and he knows Bucky feels exactly the same. But, still, they've missed out on so much – why shouldn't they take this for themselves?

"Let's do it," Steve says, with another kiss. "Let's get married again. But only if I get Nat as my best man."

"Does that mean I'm the bride?" Bucky asks, pointing at himself with a grin. "You think Sam would be my maid of honor?"

"He's got the legs for a dress, so why not," Steve says. "And you'd look amazing in white." 

"Damn right I would," Bucky says, then, louder: "Hey, Thor, you can marry people, right?"

Thor nods as he heads their way, droplets of water trailing along his perfect pecs and even more perfect eight-pack. "Certainly," he says. "Who's the happy couple?"

"We are." Bucky hugs Steve's shoulders for emphasis, and beams bright enough to rival the sun.

"I thought you were already married."

"Yeah, but now Buck wants a big wedding," Steve says, shrugging like he's indulging one of Bucky's whims, when, in truth, he's already quickly warming up to the idea. Bucky in a tux or a well-fitted suit (or even in a lacy white dress if Bucky wants to go that route, Steve's not picky). Saying their vows in public, declaring their love for each other out in the open for all of their friends to hear. Celebrating well into the wee hours, drinking and dancing, the two of them side by side, a unit. An actual wedding night with a great big bed and nothing but time to explore each other. Maybe a real honeymoon this time, too.

Yeah, Steve's definitely on board.

"Ah, I see." Thor grins at them. "Will there be wedding cake?"

"At least two, with three tiers on each of them," Bucky assures him, because he knows all about Thor's sweet tooth.

"In that case, I'd be honored to officiate."

"You're the best, Thor." Then, Bucky presses a hard kiss to Steve's lips. "I've gotta go talk to Nat about dates. You and Sam can start planning the ceremony and party when he and Clint get back." Then he stands and starts walking towards the shore, where Nat is now body-surfing, and making it look effortless.

"Oh sure, leave it to me to do all the hard work, whydoncha," Steve calls after him.

Bucky spins around, blue eyes twinkling with mischief and so much adoration that Steve's struck momentarily dumb by it. "You keep claiming you're the brains of the outfit, Rogers, so prove it," he calls back. 

Steve laughs, delighted with the day and the world and life in general. "You're a dick, Barnes!"

"Yeah, and you love my dick!"

Steve shakes his head as he flips Bucky off before transferring the grin Thor's way. "I'm the luckiest man on the planet."

Thor claps him on the shoulder, his look soft and amused. "That you are, my friend, that you are."

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](https://brendaonao3.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
